查爾斯頓
|footer = Town sign after the flood }} Charleston was the pre-War capital city of West Virginia in 2102. Background The largest city of West Virginia and its capital, Charleston was founded at the confluence of the Elk and Kanawha rivers at the end of the 18th century, Charleston steadily grew thanks to the salt mines and natural gas deposits found in the area, which combined with coal gave the city - and the region - a steady economic foundation through salt works. During the American Civil War, the city was briefly occupied by Confederate forces in 1862, before being permanently pushed out by Union forces. The division of Virginia into Confederate and Union territories was resolved by declaring West Virginia a separate state on June 20, 1863. Charleston became a state capital and its boom continued, thanks to the natural resources and steady railroad expansion. New industries were established, producing chemicals, glass, timber, and state, exploiting the availability of resources.Real-world history. In the 21st century, Charleston became the heart of a major push towards automation throughout Appalachia. Governor Evans, a strong proponent of automation and a corporate ally, pushed through measures despite stiff opposition from what unions remained after governmental crackdowns and congressmen like Sam Blackwell. After the Great War, Charleston became the heart of Appalachian reconstruction. It escaped nuclear devastation and was intact, allowing an emergency government to form, using the Charleston Capitol Building as a foundation. Together with the first responders, the city had an actual shot at rebuilding fast and hard. Problems with the sheer volume of refugees, however, forced them to deny requests for aid and supplies that could not be handled on the spot. That includes survivors from the Pleasant Valley Ski Resort. Humiliated and left without help, the survivors banded together under David Thorpe, a cold and brutal man who turned them into a terrifying raider warband.The Christmas Flood Charleston grew in the meantime and by 2082, a raider by Rosalynn Thorpe was routed handily by the Responders, after they were spotted early. Rosalynn was injured and taken prisoner along with some of the other raiders. By then, the Responders were more or less running things in the city, and were doing well. their confidence made them attempt a confrontation: Face the raiders on their home turf, in the mountains, and see if they could make a deal. The Responders hoped theye could get them to leave them alone in exchange for prisoners. They were wrong. Thorpe had somehow got his hands on a mini-nuke, and he used it to blow the Summersville Dam on Christmas morning, 2082.The Christmas Flood In a flash, the Responders lost almost everything: Homes, supplies and most of their friends and family. Although they suffered under the devastation, they survived, keeping the idea of the Responders alive. Although the city was largely abandoned in the wake of this devastation, the Fire Breathers found it to be the perfect training environment when the Scorchbeasts appeared.Charleston terminal entries Apart from that, the flooding left Charleston devastated, its streets choked by mud and debris, and some buildings were even dislodged from their foundations. Super mutants and the Scorched roam the ruins, along with the occasional Snallygaster or Grafton monster. Layout * As the capital city of the state of West Virginia, it is home to the Charleston Capitol Building. Other notable facilities and structures include Wade Airport, the Charleston Fire Department, Charleston trainyard, AVR Medical Center and the Hornwright Industrial headquarters. * Charleston stretches through the valley west to east, bounded on the eastern end by the Summersville Dam and on the western by the Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06. Perched on top of the hill to the north is Wade Airport, while the Charleston Fire Department is on the southern slope of the valley, home to the Fire Breathers. The ruined city is crawling with scorched and feral ghouls, with Appalachian super mutants thrown in for good measure. Roughly west of the Capitol building there is a snallygaster spawn point, which acts as an unofficial area boss at lower levels. 值得注意的物品 * 房子 - 在查爾斯頓先鋒報大樓連著過去的那棟，走過去之後從地板的洞跳到下一層，就在化妝台上。 * 景色 - 上述大樓區的公寓內跳下去一層的房間，沙發旁桌上。 * 諮商師 - 在連結查爾斯頓先鋒報的數過去第二棟建築，卡諾瓦精神科櫃台。 * 空投點 - 同上，在最上層的桌子上。 * 醫生 - 同上，所處的桌子有台電話，後面牆上有箭頭標誌。 * 保險櫃 - 在焰息隊訓練課程的路上，接近首府大廈，紅磚屋廢墟的無門保險箱內。 * 主人 - 在宏恩萊特工業總部東南方一個木屋裡，周邊是乾枯的河流地形。 * 終點 - 在鎮上中央的初友教堂內，棺材裡。 * 咖啡 - AVR醫學中心東邊的思樂肯咖啡內，收銀機旁。 * 刺青工作室 - 上述保險櫃區域北邊，毀壞的建築兩個草坪躺椅之間的桌上。 * 垃圾郵件 - 新進人員藍制服任務期間於首府大樓廢墟附近的郵箱取得。 Notes The destroyed church contains a newspaper that can be read, but it can't be collected by the player character. The news paper article is the Charleston Herald - Bell article. Appearances Charleston appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Charleston bridge.png|Bridge leading to Dickinson St. Fallout76 E3 Nuked.jpg|Players scavenging the remains of Charleston following its decimation CharlestonRuins-E3-Fallout76.png|Ruins CharlestonConceptArt-E3-Fallout76.png|Concept art Fallout76 E3 Vista.jpg|Overlooking the city FO76_Charleston_(note_The_coffee).jpg|Note - The coffee FO76 Charleston street.jpg|Street Babylon papermap charleston.jpg|Map added by Nuclear Winter en:Charleston es:Charleston fr:Charleston pt:Charleston ru:Чарлстон Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations